Day Turns to Day
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles from the point of view of lots and LOTS of characters.
1. Frank Longbottom-White

Hi there! This is for a very fun challenge I'm currently participating in called the Snakes and Ladders challenge. This will probably bethe first in a collection of Drabble/Oneshots. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Character: Frank Longbottom**

White. White, white, white. That's what everything seemed to be from where Frank Longbottom sat. All the walls were white, all the sheets were white, all the women and men dressed in white. In this room, so bereft of color, he felt trapped and lonely.

He felt lonely, but was certainly not alone. She was always with him, sitting on the bed next to his. Her face was pale, and her hair was as hoary as the rest of the room, but he was very fond of her. He didn't quite why, as neither had spoken a word in all the time they had stayed there. Maybe it was because he recognized her. He didn't know how or why, but he knew the feeling was mutual. Still, he felt like something or someone was missing, a fact that pained him.

Frank heard a cough, and slowly turned, expecting to see a woman-in-white standing at the door. However, when his gaze fell on the person, he was suprised to instead find a boy.

Rather than being clad in white, as all the others were, this boy was bursting with color. He wore a navy knit sweater and tried to blow his chestnut hair out of his face as he placed a full, verdant plant on the white night stand.

The boy stood between in between the beds of Frank and the wispy haired woman, staring down at the floor, cheeks flushed pink. He looked so familiar, but Frank could not remember his name.

Finally, the boy sadly glanced up, and waved his hand slightly at the two.

" Hello Mum. Hello Dad."


	2. Pomona Sprout- A Little Sprout

Okay, so here's my second story for the Snakes and Ladders challenge! Read, review, and enjoy please!

* * *

**Character: Pomona Sprout**

"Are you having fun playing with your little flowers, Pomona?"

"No wonder your last name's Sprout, you must be the shortest kid in school!"

They were doing it again. Those mean upperclassmen Slytherins just loved to pick on poor Pomona. It wasn't her fault she was a bit smaller than the other girls. What gave them the right to be so rude? Pomona bit her cheek and blinked at the seedling was tending to, trying not to let her embarrassment show.

"Oh, did we hurt your feelings, Little Sprout?" The lead girl gasped, feigning concern. "You're crying, poor dear! Maybe you should go back to your room and cry with your lame little Hufflepuff friends. Oh, wait! Your only friends are plants!"

The Syltherins burst out laughing, but stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you girls doing, picking on that poor girl? Whatever could she have done to make you act treat her so maliciously?" The voice said sternly.

The leader of the girls sighed.

" We were just having a bit of fun, Minerva. No need to be a killjoy."

Pomona suddenly looked up. Minerva? They couldn't possibly mean Minerva McGonagall! Minerva was the kindest Prefect in the 5th year, if not the whole school!

" Well," Minerva continued, "You had better find somewhere else to have a 'bit of fun', or I'll take five points from Slytherin for each one of you."

The girls rolled their eyes and walked away, leaving a satisfied Minerva and a dumbstruck Pomona behind them.

"I'm sorry the were picking on you. Those girls are harmless, they're just looking for attention," Minerva said, turning to little Pomona with a good natured smile. She stuck out her hand for the shorter girl to shake.

" My name is Minerva McGonagall. And you?"

Pomona quickly stuck out her hand to Minerva. " Pomona Sprout, 3rd year. Thank you for saving me," she said excitedly.

Minerva let out a short, tinkling laugh. " Oh, it's no problem. They shouldn't have been so rude to you."

As the little third year picked up her potted plant and began to walk away, Minerva walked alongside her.

" Pomona is a very beautiful name, by the way. The ancient greeks believed Pomona to be the goddess of the garden. Very fitting, wouldn't you say?"

Pomona glanced over at her with a grin. "Well, I do love herbology. Unfortunately, I'm a bit to short to be compared to a goddess. I'm so small. A little Sprout." Pomona felt her smile drift away as she said the painfully true words. However she was shocked to find that Minerva's beam had only widened.

"But that's the beauty of sprouts, is it not? They start off small and unappreciated, but you get to watch them slowly become the beautiful flowers that everyone can learn to love."

As they finally approached the Hufflepuff Common Room, and they bid each other good night.

Before she turned to leave, Minerva said," Even though you feel like less then a sapling right now, I know you will become the most fantastic bloom of all. And I can't wait to watch!"

With that, she headed back to her house, leaving Pomona with the bus of friendship, the most precious flower of all.

* * *

So, that was meh. Whatever. I originally planned to have Neville in this story as opposed to Professor McGonagall, but he was in the last one, and I don't want this to become too Neville-Centric. Not to say I don't totally adore him, because I do. But, yeah. Plus, I think it's cute how the professors have besties since school. Friends are fun.

See ya later :)


	3. Teddy Lupin- Betting Champion

I'm so sorry if I butcher this story, as I don't usually write Next Gen. But Teddy/Victoire is my favorite paring from this era, so I wanted to try it out. This is my third story for the Snakes and Ladders challenge, by the way. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Character: Teddy Lupin**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire**

If there was one thing that Teddy Lupin loved more than anything in the world, it was making bets that he knew Victoire Weasly would never win. They would bet over silly things, like who could make the most pieces of bacon disappear without the aid of magic, and how long Teddy could go without changing his hair color. He loved to watching the younger girl agree to the little competitions so eagerly, only to pretend not to care when he beat her in the oddest of ways.

Still, he was beginning to run out of ideas, and soon realized that he needed to make the perfect wager. One that she would remember for years to come.

The two were enjoying a beautiful sunday afternoon by the lake when a brilliant thought suddenly came to him.

"Vic, can you stop reading for a sec? I have to tell you something," he grinned, poking her in the waist.

Victoire looked up from the novel she had been devouring, rolled her eyes, and set it down in the grass beside her.

"Mmm kay. What do you need? Wait," a giant smile grew on the pretty blonde's face. " I think I know where you're going with this!"

" Victoire Weasly, I bet that I can get you to fall thoroughly in love with me in the next five minutes! If I win, you have to kiss me. If you win, I will disappear in a puff of smoke!" he declared melodramatically.

Victoire stared at him for a few awkward seconds before letting loose a tinkling laugh. She took one of Teddy's hands into hers, and gazed into his warm eyes, beaming.

"You are ridiculous, Teddy Lupin. You know that, don't you?"

" I take it that the disappearing thing was a bit much," he nodded knowingly, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"A bit," Victoire agreed, before leaning up to press her lips gently against his. After a few seconds, Teddy pulled, a mischievous smirk adorning his face.

"Does this mean I win?Or are you..." he paused for dramatic affect. "... the victor?"

Victoire snickered at his lame little pun, lovingly brushing her freckly nose against his. "You are a stupid, stupid boy."

"I think you mean a stupid, stupid champion."

"Yep. That's exactly what I mean."


	4. Helga Hufflepuff- The Ravenclaw's

Well, Here is another Snakes and Ladders challenge story. I really should have included more of Helga in this story... Whatever.

* * *

**Character: Helga Hufflepuff**

Helga Hufflepuff was grading papers in her room when she heard a soft tapping on the door.

"Professor Hufflepuff? May I come in and speak with you for a moment?" said a muffled voice.

With the flick of her wand, Helga opened the door, revealing a tall, graceful figure that she instantly recognized as Helena Ravenclaw.

" Oh, come in my dear, don't be shy! Have a seat," Helga smiled.

The young woman sauntered over to a table near Helga's desk, and gingerly sat upon it.

"Well then, what brings you into my office today?" The professor began kindly.

Helena heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh professor, it's my mother again. She's always scolding me for doing poorly in my classes, although I work awfully hard. I shouldn't be in her house. I'll never live up to her expectations. Why, the only reason I got into Hogwarts is because she is my mother! It's just tiresome!" Helena rambled incessantly about many a thing, but Helga listened patiently through the duration of her rant.

When the young woman had finally calmed down, she waited for her professor to respond.

"I'll have to talk to Rowena, about her intensive pressure on you, but you must understand that that is just the way your mother acts. She wants the best for you and values your education above everything. Think of her lovely mantra; 'Wit beyond measure-'"

Helena cut get off, finishing the motto," 'Is a man's greatest treasure'. Oh, Professor, I would love to be as clever as my mother, but I'm afraid shan't ever be. I should never have come here. I have no skills and no friends. I will never succeed as a Ravenclaw." Helena bit her lip, trying to hold her tears in.

" Now, Helena, you must not speak that way! You are very smart, and you should never speak otherwise. If you ever feel lonely, do not hesitate to come to the Hufflepuff common room. I'm sure the other students would love to meet you," Helga reminded the girl, gently patting her head.

Helena gave her teacher one of her rare smiles, and dried her eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

" I would like that. Thank you, Professor, for letting talking with me."

She pulled to stout woman into a tight hug, before easing herself off the desk and heading out of the room. She stopped at the door way to give Helga a quick wave before walking away. After Helena had left, Helga heaved a heavy sigh. Although Helena was sweet and quite bright, her insecurity and high standards were destined to lead to her undoing.

That girl would certainly be the end to Rowena.

* * *

Spoiler Alert!

Helena DOES lead to Ravenclaw's death!


End file.
